


Lollipops and Bored Flatmates

by timey_wimey_wayward_lock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Candy, Lollipops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timey_wimey_wayward_lock/pseuds/timey_wimey_wayward_lock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored, at least until John finds him sucking away on a red lollipop. Totally not on purpose, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipops and Bored Flatmates

It was a normal day in 221B, or at least as normal as it could get. John sat in his worn armchair with a steaming cuppa and the newspaper; quietly reading and sipping away. The sound of cars echoed inside the flat from the open window, and the musk smell filled John's nose. 

 

 

Two cases had been solved last night. Though, just as Sherlock had predicted, the criminal had just given himself up (after a bit of poking and prodding by the tall man in a trench coat). So, it wasn't exactly the most adrenaline flowing case. Nonetheless, John was still proud. He always was, when Sherlock solved a murder.

 

The sudden groaning of the tall man, more like child sometimes, echoed from the kitchen, and John looked up with his tea at his lips. "Morning." He stated.

 

He only received a groan.

 

Two hours later, John decided to occupy his time writing up the recently solved case on the blog. His typing was terribly slow, and he knew it might take a bit. He heard groaning, and a whine. It wasn't like the grumbling from the man across the room surprised him, but as a friend, he decided to ask anyhow. "What is it, Sherlock?"

 

"John, I'm bored! The last case wasn't even remotely stimulating enough! Lestrade can't seem to get me any valuable, good cases. BORING." The lump on the couch complained.

 

And so it began, like every other day Sherlock was bored.

 

"Work on your experiments." John suggested, and then resumed back to typing.

 

He could hear Sherlock swoop up, gracefully prancing around the flat and digging through cupboards. He made no answer to John's suggestion. Papers slid everywhere (John knew he'd be cleaning them up which made his temper flare a bit), and so did much of the stuff Sherlock owned. Which was a lot. There was another huff, and he heard the sound of the large body flopping on to the couch. 

 

"Pick up the stuff." John said, looking up from his laptop. "Gives you something to do."

 

"Boring," came the reply.

 

"I'm not living in complete mess." was John's counter.

 

\--

 

Papers were picked up, thankfully. And somehow Sherlock had decided he had much more important and less dull issues back in his room. John just let him do what he wanted. The blog entry was almost finished; all John had to do was add two more sentences. 

 

John heard footsteps, but not dragging ones. They were fully awake footsteps, which told John that Sherlock must not be bored any longer. The blond looked up in mid sentence, and he suddenly froze.

 

Those round, perfectly shaped lips distracted him. They were folded around a white stick, that was not a cigarette, but a lollipop. Sherlock plucked up the white end with his long fingers, and pulled out the candy end. Only, of course, to slowly slide it back in. 

 

John swore he felt heat rushing down south.

 

He tried to focus of the story of catching the killer, repeating his sentence as he tried to type it out. But he was distracted.

 

Pop, went the candy as it was quickly pulled from Sherlock's lips. 

 

John could hear him him sliding it around his lips, coating it in saliva and wearing down that lucky piece of sweet. 

 

The occasional scrape of teeth almost sent John over the edge, where the lollipop brushed over the white bones.

 

And soon, John feared he might just never get this entry done. 

 

He saved what he had, and closed his laptop down. But, this whole time, heat had been running downwards. So he left the closed laptop over the straining bulge in his light blue jeans.

 

John dared a look up at the detective, trying to ease the fact that his own body was showing the most likely signs of arousal. 

 

Clearly Sherlock was a gorgeous man, but John was interested in no men at all. Except one that was Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock made his own category, his own rules. Just as always.

 

The crystalline eyes that watched him were complex, piercing, and the heart of Sherlock's true feelings. The detective had an eyebrow raised as John shifted a bit in his chair. "Uncomfortable, John?" 

 

John just shrugged. They had locked gazes, something that happened often. Like he said before, it was normal day at 221B.

 

And the brunet began again, while John stared directly at him. Sucking, and licking, and the occasional scraping of teeth. John swore he was doing this on purpose. John could imagine that expert mouth on his cock, and it made him even more heated. He shifted again, but kept watching the other.

 

"Where did you get that? Didn't think you were a man for sugary things." John mustered up the courage to ask him, his voice wavering just the slightest bit.

 

"Kitchen. People can surprise you." Sherlock answered, "is it bothering you?"

 

John didn't answer, because he knew Sherlock didn't need one.

 

The lanky man stood, sucking away, and took a couple swooping steps forwards; his long legs eliminating much distance between them.

 

And then that idiot with that damn lollipop in his mouth, stepped into John's personal space.

 

Sherlock's hand slid to his wrist, pressing two fingers there. His iridescent eyes scanned John's, their faces about six inches away.

 

"You're aroused." Sherlock stated, an obvious deduction he normally wouldn't say aloud.

 

"And you're in my personal space." John said, firm line set to his lips. No matter how much Sherlock thought it was okay to tease and experiment on him like so, it wasn't. Anyhow, there was no hope that Sherlock actually liked making him heated.

 

"So I am. Problem?" was the reply.

 

John couldn't answer. Because it wasn't a problem. And when he tried to lie, came a big lump blocking his throat from ever letting him speak. 

 

There was a wet, hard surface now pressing against his lips. John was startled, but then he realized what it was. And what it implied. And god knows why he gave in, but he did.

 

With questioning eyes, John parted his lips ever so slightly, and let his tongue dart out. Just enough to taste the sweet and saliva. The gesture was enough, it seemed, for Sherlock to know. What he knew didn't stop his sudden advances.

 

The candy pressed harder against his lips, and so he parted them even more. The tip of the lollipop slipped in his mouth, and John took the cue. He ran his tongue over it, savouring the taste, and the warm from Sherlock's mouth. More pushed in, and the candy was almost submerged in his mouth. John sucked. He figured he might as well see if his ministrations on the sweet would affect Sherlock. He sucked the lollipop, licked it. And the long fingers came to his aid as they started to slide the lollipop in and out of his mouth as he did.

 

It was the hottest thing John had ever done.

 

The candy was plucked out of his mouth, and put back in Sherlock's. The laptop was also picked up and set to the side.

 

John was overwhelmed with thoughts, worries, fears. And the only heightened when the damn gorgeous man spread his legs and sank to his knees between them. John opened his mouth to protest, but then the lollipop was pushed in his mouth.

 

Hands were on his belt. John shifted, trying to protest. But he didn't want to, not really. Sherlock said not a word, and seemed to realize the real hunger John had. 

 

His belt clanked as it slid unclasped, his zipper sliding down after his button was undone. John shifted his hips up, and his jeans slid off, leaving him in tight, red boxers that matched the colour of the lollipop. He could've sworn he saw Sherlock smirk and heard him chuckle.

 

His pants were suddenly gone, leaving him exposed, hot, and erect in front of the most observant man on Earth. He pushed at the lollipop in John's mouth. "Suck." He commanded.

 

And John didn't have any reason now to disobey. 

 

He sucked on the candy, taking over to slide it around in his mouth. And suddenly there was wet heat on his cock. John moaned, and swore. The same movements were repeated, and he realized Sherlock was copying the movement that he placed on the lollipop. His prick twitched at the thought.

 

And so John sucked, licked, slid, and lightly bit on the candy, feeling every move mirrored on his erection. And god it felt great.

 

Tension coiled up after a few minutes of torturous sucking from Sherlock, and one of John's hands found the brunet curls. He tugged softly, and arched his hips a bit.

 

"Sherlock, jesus, Sherlock...!" He said, panting.

 

Sherlock didn't ease up, since he, himself, didn't ease on the candy.

 

Then, his teeth clamped down on the sweet; moans and whimpers and Sherlock's name emitting from him. Thick spurts left him as he orgasmed right into Sherlock's mouth.

 

This entire time, their gaze never broke.

 

Sherlock caught everything with his skilled, lovely mouth. And when he pulled off, he smirked and John softly lit up with a small, breathless smile.

 

The candy was worn down now, almost gone.

 

Sherlock leaned in, pressed a jaw dropping kiss to John's lips. They both tasted semen, sweet, and saliva.

 

And when the detective pulled back, he plucked something from his pocket, holding it to John. It was wrapped in plastic, with a white stick to hold the candy. 

 

Another lollipop.

 

Sherlock lifted John, and sat in the chair, holding up the now plastic free lollipop.

 

John plucked it from his hands with a new smirk of his own, and leaned down to suck on it right in Sherlock's personal space.

 

"You're in my personal space", said the deep, liquid velvet voice of the other.

 

"So I am. Problem?" John answered, smirking even wider.

 

"Obviously."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading this!  
> If you find any mistakes, do please tell me.  
> As well as feel free to leave comments and tell me what you thought!
> 
> If you'd like, go ahead and check out my other fanfiction called 'The Solar System'. (It is also Explicit.)
> 
> I love you guys <3
> 
> \- timey_wimey_wayward_lock <3


End file.
